Harbingers in the Fountain
' Harbingers in the Fountain' is the first episode and season premiere of the fifth season of Bones. Summary The episode picks up six weeks after Booth has undergone brain surgery and he seems to be getting back to normal. His temporary amnesia is gone and he remembers that Brennan is his partner and not his wife, as he had dreamt. Brennan has been off in Guatemala at a dig but she returns and the two are paired up again to start solving cases. This episode's case revolves around a number of bodies that have been buried under a fountain in D.C. and they are led to the site by Angela's psychic, Avalon Harmonia. After his surgery, Booth seems to be acting differently, especially towards Brennan. It almost seems as though he has fallen in love with her. Sweets tries to convince Booth that he is just not himself because of the brain surgery, but he ends up telling Bones how he feels after all - very casually, followed by a punch on the arm. The bodies under the fountain end up being a cult called the Harbingers of the New Day. Each member had been suffering from a chemical sensitivity that made him or her allergic to mostly everything around them. The members believed that they would find an underwater utopia if they followed cult leader Tom Fargood. Hodgins discovered a scientific cause for the members' symptoms and Brennan and Booth tracked down the doctor who diagnosed each of the members as well as the person who hired him. He gets in a fight with Brennan but then Booth comes to the rescue and shoots him dead. After, they find Fargood conning elderly people but do not have enough evidence to show he is the same person (he has another identity) as before. They use Avalon to get evidence when she scratches him but still cannot prove he killed those people. Caroline then says they can arrest him on other charges other than murder since they cannot prove it. Avalon says sometimes you just need to accept the second best thing and also says she's seen in her cards that Booth and Brennan will work out in the end. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Guest Cast *Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher *Avalon Harmonia - Cyndi Lauper *Tom Fargood / Alexander Gallo - Michael Bryan French *Dr. Leacock - Lenny Schmidt *FBI Agent - Amy Dudgeon Featured Music *"Fearless" - Cyndi Lauper Notes Newspaper clippings Booth looks at a stack of newspaper clippings, the topmost is an article referring to the events in The Con Man in the Meth Lab, and its beginning reads the following selection and then proceeds to repeat the content below again in the same article (sections marked "..." are illegible - the article is slightly out of focus): : ...BI Agent and Scientist, An Unlikely Match, Solve Double Murder : CHARLOTTSVILLE, VA - The State Police were surprised to discover a corpse during a routine training exercise last Monday. The body was inside a mobile meth lab that state investigators had seized earlier this year. FBI Agent Seeley Booth was called in to investigate along with Dr. Temprance Brennan, the Jeffersonian Institution Forensic Anthropologist. : Though clues lead officials to believe the body was that of Jamie "Jim" Stegman ..., details in his medical file did not correspond with the injuries on the victim. The corpose was then identified as former convict Anthony Pongetti ..., a known associate of Stegman. Coincidentally, Stegman's body surfaced in the Jeffersonian's cold storage department. : The plot that unraveled was worthy of a soap opera Avalon Avalon Harmonia is, as stated, played by musician Cyndi Lauper. One of the victims in this episode turns out to be Avalon's own sister. Cyndi Lauper has an album titled Sisters Of Avalon. I don't know what that means Quotes *'Caroline Julian': That was sneaky. *'Brennan': Is sneaky good or bad? *'Caroline Julian': Good if it holds up in court. *'Cam': Next time, make it look like you were taking advantage of the situation, not scripting it. *'Brennan': So what should we do? Kill him? *'Caroline Julian': Still in earshot cherie, still in earshot. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes